


but i seem to be in disbelief

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy kind of gets why Jason's all stupid in love with this guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i seem to be in disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> not that we ever really post anything in order here, but this is wayyyy pre-Tim.

"So," Dick says. They're at Roy's crumby place, getting drunk after work. They've been passing a bottle of jager around, and Roy's feeling good and buzzed. Dick's laying on the floor since the bed isn't made, his hair spread out behind him, too-small shirt riding up.

"So?" Roy asks. He takes the bottle out of Dick's hands and takes a pull. The rim tastes sweet, like the candy Dick's always eating, always spilling all over the store.

"You and Jay," Dick says, and Roy waits. Thinks about Jay telling him once that someday, maybe, Dick will figure it out. Poor kid.

"Uh-huh," Roy says. Dick rolls over, sits up with some kind of food sticking out of his hair. The red streaks are growing out, and Roy thinks about the last time he and Jason dyed his hair, how he ended up shoving Jason against the bathroom counter and eating him out until he screamed.

"You know," Dick says. He rubs at his mouth, like maybe he doesn't know he's doing it. "He kissed me a couple times."

Roy knows. Sometimes, he wants to joke that Dick gets Jason all revved up just in time for Roy to ride him. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," Dick says. "It was weird, you know?"

Roy snorts. "Moron," he says.

"Huh?" Dick asks. He blinks at Roy like when someone tries to give him change after he's already started counting out their money.

"Kissing Jay," Roy says. He takes Dick's thumb away from his mouth and puts his there, sliding it along Dick's bottom lip. "Is anything but weird."

"Not," Dick says. He lets out a breath, frustrated. "I mean, it's just -"

Roy leans in, slides his tongue into Dick's mouth and tastes jaeger and jelly beans. Dick sighs into it, puts his hands behind him to catch himself when Roy crawls on top of him. "Thing is," Roy tells him. He shoves Dick's shirt up the rest of the way, and Dick helps him pull it off. "He's got this _mouth_ on him, like…"

"Like?" Dick prompts. His eyes are out of focus, a totally different color blue from Jay's.

"Like," Roy says. He swirls his tongue around Dick's nipple, catches his tongue on the ring. "He's about to take you apart, but he doesn't even _know_."

"Oh," Dick says, and then, "Oh," quieter, when Roy slips his jeans down.

"Sometimes," Roy says. He holds Dick in his hand, thumbing at the head. "Sometimes he'll get so fucking _desperate_ , you know? It makes it so sloppy, spit and come running down his chin like he's _starved_."

"Fuck," Dick says, and Roy laughs, brushes his mouth over the head of his dick.

"It gets me off so _quick_ ," Roy says. "One time, I swear I saw stars."

"He is a good kisser," Dick says absently, and Roy thinks about calling him a moron again, but it's really not worth it.

"You don't even know, Dickie," Roy says. He sucks Dick down until his nose brushes the dark hairs at the base, and then pulls back off with a slurp, looks up at Dick. "And when you fuck him," Roy says, and Dick's whole body _jerks._

"You?" Dick asks. "He never said - I mean, I knew you guys were - but he never -"

Roy gets his hands under Dick and squeezes his ass, licks his dick all up and down. "Well, our little Jaybird doesn't always tell you everything, does he?" he teases, and Dick - looks a little hurt. 

"I guess not," Dick says. "But you've?"

"Yeah," Roy says. He mouths at Dick's balls, says, "God, Dickie, he's so _tight_. It's like - I wanna fuck him _forever_."

"God," Dick breathes out, and Roy sucks him down again, hums and slurps into Dick's bucking up into his mouth like he already knows Roy hasn't had a gag reflex in years. Maybe he and Jason talk about _him_ \- but probably not. Jason can be so _shy_ sometimes; no matter how hard he likes Roy to fuck him, he'll still blush to _ask_ sometimes, still -

"Roy," Dick says, and then he's coming, and Roy lets him spill out of his mouth the way Jason would, lets Dick get him all filthy.

He sits up then, licks all around his mouth and then looks down at Dick. His face is flushed, his hair a mess, and not for the first time Roy kind of gets why Jason's all stupid in love with this guy. It's not like _he'd_ pick himself over Dick, either. But -

Dick sits up and reaches for him, gets Roy's dick out and _holds_ it like maybe he's lost. "I've never," Dick admits.

"Yeah," Roy says. He swipes his hand through Dick's hair. "Well, it ain't open heart surgery. Helps if you open your mouth, though."

"Jerk," Dick says. He takes a little of Roy in his mouth, then a little more. In all honesty, Roy could probably get off just _looking_ at Dick, the way his eyes flutter closed, the way his mouth stretches around him. It's annoying how beautiful he is, how he gets away with - everything.

"Watch your teeth," Roy coaxes, and Dick gives him a thumbs up, takes a little more of him and _sucks_.

It's not perfect. Dick pulls off a couple times to breathe, and he breaks off again giggling when Roy reflexively says, "There you go, baby."

"Do you call _him_ that?" Dick asks, but he blushes bright red when Roy says, "Yeah, sometimes."

"Oh," Dick says. "I mean, I - oh."

"You picturing us together?" Roy asks. He knows Dick wouldn't let him talk about this if they weren't drunk, but they are, and Dick licks his lips and nods.

"Ever since - when I walked in on you guys in the back room, I -"

"Yeah," Roy says. He cups Dick's face, says, "Come on. Suck me."

Dick takes him back in, takes him as far as he can go and gets a rhythm going, better than before. Roy's already close; giving head always gets him hard anyway, and thinking about Jason is pushing him further over the edge.

"You should let him do this for you," Roy says. "God, Dickie, you know he wants it so much. Know he'd do anything for you." Dick moans around him, maybe in agreement, maybe something else, but whatever it is he can feel his knees start to shake and he says, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna -"

Dick pulls off, but it's not fast enough to avoid getting a little splattered on the cheek. Roy laughs at him, gets him back down on the floor and licks it off him.

"You know you're totally gross, right?" Dick asks.

"Man, you're such a prude," Roy says. He sucks on Dick's bottom lip, then rolls over and reaches blindly for the jaeger.

"Um," Dick says after a minute. "You're not. I mean, you aren't going to say anything to Jay or anything, right? Because…"

He doesn't finish, but he doesn't have to. Roy knows Dick has his idiot reasons, whatever they are, for not giving Jason what he wants, and in the meantime - in the meantime, Roy's not too broken up about not having to share.

"Nah," Roy says. He chokes back another shot and hands the bottle back to Dick. "No reason to, right?"

"Right," Dick says. He falls asleep on Roy's floor, and in the morning Roy drives him to school wearing the same clothes as yesterday.


End file.
